


Printed on My Heart

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingerprints, Handfasting, M/M, Marriage, Wedding, Wedding Rings, Wincest - Freeform, married!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Dean made one set of wedding rings - but it's the second set that counts.





	Printed on My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 12DaysofWincestmas challenge, gifted to [deansmixtape](https://deansmixtape.tumblr.com/) who wanted to see how celebrating the holidays worked (or not) for Sam and Dean at various points in their lives.

 

They were married.  Dean still couldn’t believe it – only because it was the culmination of everything in his life he’d never thought he’d truly have (or deserve) but always wanted in increasing ways: Sam.  Really and truly, all of Sammy was his.

On Christmas Eve, in the lightly falling snow, they’d had a very intimate handfasting ceremony performed by a local Wiccan.  They had talked about how they wanted this done, each bringing something to the table so it would truly be theirs.  Sam had talked her into adding a few blessings and using some supernaturally related items and symbols to ensure it was private and safe from anything that could ruin such a special event.

Unexpectedly, Dean had spent the two days prior hammering out their wedding rings.  Literally.  When Dean had gotten off the phone the Friday morning before Christmas Eve, he was irritable.  The rings he’d perfectly thought of and had put into motion wouldn’t be ready until after Christmas, and there was no way he was postponing what they’d planned.  So, he improvised, using some scrap metals and bunker tools to forge beautifully crafted – if only temporary – rings of gold and silver.  Sam had loved them so much when he found out Dean had made them himself that Dean could only hope Sam would fully appreciate what was coming later.

The simple ceremony was all they really wanted.  Getting married to each other was really just them baring themselves to each other and making a steadfast promise to each other above all else.  What God or gods, witnesses, or anything or anyone else thought was just background noise.  However, both knew they needed to make it legal as well, and a few days after Christmas, they had gone to a justice of the peace.

Dean twirled the gold ring around his finger, smiling a soft smile as he watched Sam sleeping next to him.  Brothers to lovers to husbands. 

Well.  Sam Wesson and Dean Smith were husbands in all the legal ways that mattered, but Sam and Dean Winchester had been soulmates from birth.  It had just taken a bit longer for them to catch up to what they’d already felt in their hearts and what the universe kept reminding them of.

The Saturday before New Year’s Eve, Dean had gotten the call that the rings he’d commissioned were ready.  He made up a short list of actual errands to do in town before letting Sam know he’d be back in a few hours, so his brother wouldn’t get suspicious.

Sam was taking the downtime to relax, tucked into a new novel, _True Crime 2017: Homicide & True Crime Stories of 2017_ (the annual anthology), and wouldn’t be coming up for air anytime soon, Dean figured.  With a chuckle and a swift kiss goodbye, Dean headed out.

As Dean drove into town to meet the jeweller, he couldn’t help but think about the rings.  He really hoped Sam would like them just as much as their handfasting rings.  The idea had come to him one night after he and Sam had talked about getting married.  It had been in the early stages – no date set yet, but with an actual ‘will you marry me’ moment where both of them had dissolved into relieved smiles, boyish giggles, and then soft kisses following some definite chick flick moments.

Dean had never felt so light of heart in his entire life.  It was all just _right_.  For once, Dean was the optimistic one where Sam had been waiting for the other shoe to drop.  Sam didn’t have night terrors as much as he used to, but that night after an almost full day of real open talk between them, he’d had a doozy.  No matter how close Dean was to him or how many blankets, Sam just couldn’t get warm.  He’d been chattering, not making sense, and the only way Dean could get through to him was the way he always had when Sam had suffered horrific nightmares. 

He’d pulled up into a sitting position against the headboard, dragging Sam into his lap.  While Sam tucked his head into Dean’s neck to feel the pulse of his carotid artery, Dean had brought Sam’s hand up over his chest so he could feel the rhythm of Dean’s heart so they could match beats, with Dean’s own hand over Sam’s heart.  Some gentle rocking, and in moments they were just holding each other quietly, moving as one with their hearts in sync as Sam’s breathing evened out, matching breaths with Dean.

As Dean waited for Sam to come out of his fog, he’d been studying Sam’s long, slender fingers.  He’d always appreciated Sam’s deft and graceful hands, but up close when he really paid attention he could just make out his fingerprints.  That led to Dean’s recollections of just how and where those prints had been left on Dean – and there wasn’t a spot on his body that had been left unmarked.

Unlike wiping an object free from prints, every touch from Sam over a lifetime had been seared into Dean’s skin, and he was sure Sam could say the same.  They both knew they touched each other above and beyond the norm, even before they’d been together in a more than platonic way.  Those touches were constant: fighting, assessing, reassuring, loving, adoring and always reaching out to each other no matter the situation. 

Without even realizing it, the seed for their rings had been planted, as the next day Dean had done random research on fingerprints.  Arches, loops, whorls – it all made Dean want to know how close their fingerprints were aligned.  He wasn’t sure why, no set of fingerprints had ever matched another’s, but they were soulmates.  There had to be tangible proof of that somehow. 

He obtained a clear set of both their fingerprints and had them analyzed by someone he found through Jody – someone they could trust not to turn them in.  When he got the results back, he was a little dumbstruck.  Their fingerprints matched up to 93%, and the agent had stated how very exceptional that was.  The detail of the print pattern was also unusual as it appeared that while both of them had whorls, there were also rarer arch patterns, where a smaller tented arch was tucked up under a larger plain arch.  The only place this happened was on the ring finger of the left hand in both of them.

Dean did a bit more digging about ring fingers and why that might be important, coming away from it almost a bit giddy.  The smile on his face could have been called beaming he was so happy.  Of course, it wasn’t current medical science, but knowing that mythology and Latin played a part in the lore gave Dean information he was certain would knock Sam over with a feather: the vena amoris travelled from the ring finger directly to the heart. 

Taking this knowledge and another clear set of their ring finger prints, he’d met with a local jeweler in town who specialized in custom pieces.  Dean had explained what he wanted, how very special these rings would be.  With their fingerprints to be engraved exactly to specs on the outside, he had asked for a few smaller sigils and glyphs for protection to be added to the inside of the rings.

Now that the jeweller had them ready for pick up, Dean felt a sureness about the rings.  Sam would love these.  The reasoning, the lore, the science of it all – Sam’s nerd brain would fight his inner fairy-tale princess in excitement about it.  Dean was also pretty sure they were going to have some fantastic sex tonight in celebration of his awesome brilliance.


End file.
